1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a stepping motor, in particular, a rotor of it which is called as a hybrid type.
2. Background of Related Art
The structure of a stepping motor of this kind is explained referring to FIG. 3. On a rotor shaft 2, a magnet 3 magnetized in an axial direction is fixed by being inserted by the rotor shaft 2 in a hole 3a, and both surfaces of which are clamped with a rotor stacks 4, 5 formed by being laminated with annular magnetic plates (silicon steel) surfaces of which are electrically insulated, thereby, a rotor 6 is formed. The rotor stacks 4, 5 are also inserted by the rotor shaft 2 through holes 4a, 5a provided in the center thereof.
The rotor shaft 2 of the rotor 6 is supported rotatably on casings 9, 10 by bearings 7, 8. And, at the outer circumference side of the rotor 6, a stator core 12 wound with a stator coil 11 is disposed, which is clamped with the casings 9, 10.
FIG. 4 is a plan view where the rotor 6 is inserted in the stator coil 11 and FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the stator core 12. The stator core 12 is approximately square in its outer configuration, and at a center opening thereof a plurality of projection poles 12a directed toward the center respectively. Around the projection poles 12a the stator coil 11 is wound. This stator core 12 formed with a plurality of magnetic plates laminated. These magnetic plates laminated are connected by being inserted with bolts not shown through the holes 12b provided at their 4 comers.
As shown in FIG. 4, on the projection pole 12a, a plurality of minute pole teeth 12c are. provided, and on the rotor stacks 4, 5 of the rotor 6 too, a plurality of pole teeth 3a are provided opposing the pole teeth 12c. The spacing between these pole teeth 12c and 3a is minute in dimension of less than 30 xcexcm. Since at this minute spacing the rotor 6 rotates, normally it has been necessary to be worked by cutting the outer diameter of the rotor 6 after being assembled. That is, according to the conventional manufacturing process of the rotor 6, the rotor 6 has been assembled in such a manner as the rotor stacks 4, 5 which are formed by being laminated with the electrically insulated magnetic plates (silicon steel plates) and the magnet 3 which is a component of the rotor 6 are assembled on the rotor shaft 2 simultaneously by the processes of press-in and gluing to obtain the rotor 6 as shown in FIG. 6.
On both ends of the rotor shaft 2, central holes (not shown) are provided in their axial directions, and, the outer diameter cutting has been carried out by the following processes in such a manner, as shown in FIG. 7, the concentricity is secured by being inserted with the center hole holding apparatus 13 of the outer diameter cutting machine and touched in its outer diameter with a grinding stone 14 for use of outer diameter cutting.
In a conventional manufacturing method of the rotor, the rotor stacks and the magnet as components of the rotor are pressed in and glued on the rotary shaft simultaneously. However, since the length of each rotary shaft is different respectively in accordance with its use of the stepping motor, even if the rotor stacks and the magnet are common, a manufacturing lot controlling as a rotor can not arranged, so that the production of the rotor has been carried out per every lot of various kind of rotors.
In the case where the rotor stack, the magnet and the rotary shaft are molded in a unit, since the length of the rotary shafts is different, there have needed various kind of molds and have been difficulties in both of manufacturing of the rotor and managing of the molds. Further, when using a magnetic material as the rotary shaft, in the case where the rotor stacks are mounted directly on the rotary shaft, the leakage of the magnetic bundle of the magnet occurs through the N-pole of the magnet, one rotor stack, the rotary shaft, the other rotor stack and the S-pole of the magnet, a non-magnetic material had to be used as the rotary shaft. Therefore, there have been remained some anxieties for the rotation precision and the durability.
The present invention is to provide a stepping motor in which such problems as mentioned above in the conventional stepping motor are improved.
The present invention is, according to a first aspect of the present invention, characterized in that, in a stepping motor in which a magnet which is a cylindrical and magnetized in its axial direction is coupled on a rotary shaft, both surfaces of which are clamped with rotor stacks formed by laminating annular magnetic plates the surface of which is electrically insulated to form a rotor and a stator core around of which a stator coil is wound is disposed around the outer circumference of the rotor, between the rotary shaft, and the magnet and the rotor stacks a non-magnetic sleeve is interposed.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, the length of the sleeve in the first aspect described above is projected axially out of the rotor stacks disposed on both sides of the magnet.
In a third aspect of the present invention, said sleeve, the magnet and the rotor stacks provided on both sides thereof described in the first aspect are solidified by being molded with a resin in a unit.
By thus forming the rotor, the cutting process of the outer diameter of the rotor (rotor assembly) which is not mounted on the rotary shaft yet becomes possible.